Episode 5447 (24th February 2003)
Plot Fred and Ashley have a heart-to-heart. Fred explains how he was disappointed to learn that Joshua isn't a blood relation but he also knows that he can still love Joshua. Ashley forgives him and they make up. Richard is delighted to find that he's sold another flat at the full asking price. He tells Gail that he wishes the bail hostel had been scrapped weeks ago but doesn't explain why. Tracy and Lucy are chatting in the florist's shop. Peter comes in and Tracy introduces him to Lucy not realising that they already know each other! Tracy assumes he's come to buy flowers for Shelley. Audrey tries to tell Gail about the Diazepam found in Ade's bloodstream proving that he's innocent of Maxine's murder and Emily's attempted murder. Gail refuses to believe it. Ashley tells Fred that he's going to move back into No.4 with Joshua. Fred asks if he can move in with them and help. Ashley agrees. Richard and Gail celebrate in the Rovers with the fact that they are moving to a new house. Karen compliments Gail on her new bracelet, but later Gail is visibly concerned when she overhears Steve telling Karen that the bracelet she's wearing wasn't bought for her by Richard but belonged to a potential client and was found on The Ridings building site. Gail starts to question Richard's innocence herself. Gail leaves the party and goes home where she looks through the medicine cupboard for the Diazepam tablets. Richard walks in on her. She asks Richard outright if he murdered Maxine and he confesses that he did. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Lucy's Florist Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail discovers the appalling truth about Richard's crimes. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,730,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Gail Hillman: "I'm wondering about things that have happened. All the trouble with me mam." Richard Hillman: "Oh, she's been putting the poison in, has she? That's it isn't it? Gail Hillman: "No, not just that. I saw the way you looked at Ashley tonight... like you were seeing terrible things. I have to know Richard. I can't stand what I'm starting to think. Please, tell me the truth." Richard Hillman: "I always tell you the truth, Gail." Gail Hillman: "Please, please tell me the truth now Richard. You...you didn't kill Maxine, did you? Did you?" Richard Hillman: "I won't lie to you, Gail. Perhaps this is all for the best. Yes - it was me." Category:2003 episodes